KIDNAP
by awesome247
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL THE BOOKS OF PERCY JACKSON, ARTEMIS FOWL, AND THE LOST COLONY. OK guys, I wrote this when I was fourteen. That was three years ago. As much as I admire all the interests and requests for new chapters (it does make me feel really good about myself as a writer), I have to say, I'm not writing anymore, I'm sorry. message me and I'll tell you my plot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Half blood = centaur -Artemis

"Foaly," Artemis sighed; "I don't have time for this. How much money will you give me if I grant you my cure?"

Foaly smiled, "One gold bar."

Artemis stared at him for a couple of seconds, even though it proved nothing because they were on video chat. "Only _one_ bar?" he fumed. "I made the world a better place!"

"That proves nothing," Foaly responded blandly, Foaly was NEVER like this. He seemed almost _tired_. Artemis knew he would have to wait for a better time to get some money from Foaly.

"Why are you so tired?" Artemis asked.

"Cabaline's brothers are over, all none intelligent centaurs have a love for partying for some reason. Foaly replied in distressed tones; "I'm exhausted!"

"All right," Artemis tried for an agreeable tone than decided that was useless. "I'll ask for money another time."

"Goodbye Artemis." Foaly sighed, and then he muttered, "Honestly sometimes I think you're a child of Athena."

The last part was probably not for Artemis's ears, but he heard it.

Butler came home with a large smile, Juliet was doing well. In fact, she was doing quite well in wrestling. She was now state champion. Of course, _he _could still beat her; but at least she was good. Suddenly his instincts kicked in, where was Artemis? He ran up the stairs toward the Fowl Manor's most technologically advanced room; Artemis's bedroom. There was talking from inside that sounded from inside. Both voices where neither Irish, nor Artemis's, they where thick with the American accent; only one thought entered his mind _Spiro_.

He quickly opened the door and checked around the room. The computers were all shut off, this was a bad sign. He checked around the room for either an unconscious Artemis Fowl or an evil Spiro. Neither was found. Instead Butler found something his Bodyguard abilities couldn't control; _Artemis was watching American news reruns!_

"Butler?" Artemis called behind him. He was sitting behind an old laptop while watching the shows. "Do you want to hear something interesting?"

"Not entirely," Butler replied but he came over to see what Artemis was talking about.

"Watch this," Artemis said, replaying a news report.

"Breaking news!" the reporter was saying in a voice that seemed like it was trying to reach out to kindergarteners. "The horrific storm that's been tearing up the states has just ended quite abruptly near Manhattan!"

Butler looked at Artemis; "So there was a huge storm? What a shocker." he stated sarcastically (which only proved despite his resent vacation; he was spending far too much time with his ex-principal.)

Artemis stared at him then stared back at the TV screen because the announcer was continuing "In other news after hours of research and checking sources, Percy Jackson has been found innocent of all claims against him."

"Butler," Artemis said, looking at Butler, who was smart. But sadly, unlike Artemis, Butler was not a genius. "Those two stories are connected."

Butler furrowed his brow, "you mean the kid stopped the storm?"

"No Butler that is **not** what I mean." He sighed; sometimes Artemis wished his ex-bodyguard **was** in fact a genius. But alas, who could be a genius **and** a great fighter? "I only mean to say that they're connected. I am not quite sure how, but even that will be determined in a matter of seconds."

Butler watched as Artemis slowly rebooted all the computers which had been switched off. Then he saw his tiny fingers fly across the keyboard at warp speed. Next Artemis opened up a program not all unfamiliar to Butler; Foaly's stored up information. After that Artemis typed in two words that would change his life, _Cabaline's addresses._

Artemis quickly searched the list highlighting names he thought may be important. Then he came across a name that really stuck out "camp half blood" he stored that name in his mind and set to work. After a while of searching names like "Chiron," "Grover," "Bill" and coming up with several useless facts, like Chiron taught warriors for a while but then Hercules killed him and up until 7 years ago, Grover was a student at a high school for "special" people. After that he went all over the world; touring many different schools but he appeared to be searching for someone. That touring abruptly stopped three years ago, along with all records of the boy.

Artemis checked the name camp half blood, but it came up blank. Butler watched this all with empty enthusiasm. "So we've got a mythical centaur, a "special" child and a secret camp. We are getting **very **far." Butler said this mainly to himself, but Artemis heard it.

"Butler," Artemis sighed, "We are extremely far. If we know something exists and there is no knowledge of it that just means people don't want us to know about it. So our main concerns are Chiron and camp half blood."

Butler nodded, after being in the criminal work for years he understood this concept clearly. "So we know Chiron is probably still alive and a relative of Cabaline's." He mumbled, "But what is camp half blood."

Artemis glanced at Butler, "I'm not certain but I believe it is a camp for centaurs. That would explain why Cabaline knows about it; and it's only reasonable because half blood means half human. Or half horse or the like but to become certain I have an idea, and as all my ideas are; this one's genius."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Foaly's brother in law - Artemis

Foaly looked over at Bill, he was shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs "THIS PLACE IS SO NERDY! LOOK AT ALL THESE SHINY THINGAMABOBS!" Bill had a bottle of beer in his hand, something Foaly had never acquired a taste for. Foaly's brother-in-law was not someone one classified as "mature" or "intelligent" and Foaly was certain that Cabaline had just told him to take Bill to his lab because he had given her a headache.

Foaly knew he must be kind to his relative so he decided to start some type of conversation. "So how has your year been going?" he asked, "anything interesting happen?"

"Well I did go to visit Chiron at camp half blood," he smiled. "Those demigod's sure are something."

"That sounds intriguing," Foaly's voice said. (Though Foaly's mouth was shut completely). "How might I get there to visit Chiron too?"

"Oh," Bill laughed, "You forgot? You never were the smartest centaur. Here I'll get you a map." He began to go on the computer chattering as he went that his relatives were all so forgetful, and if he wasn't there they'd all be in a panic.

When Bill showed Foaly the map on the computer; Foaly snorted. The map was so simple a two year old could find camp half blood. Of course that would be helpful to Bill because he had the brain capacity of a two year old.

"Thanks for the map Bill," Foaly smiled. He always took joy in how much of an idiot Bill could be. Bill was no genius. "Now, it's about time for us to leave" He said, for fear that Bill might actually try to play with all the "shiny thingamabobs." He had good reason too, because he had seen Bill eyeing a particularly shiny and deadly weapon, just as a child eyes a toy.

"Fine," Bill sighed, "this room _was _getting boring." Then his eyes lit up, "How bout we go chase some trolls." He piped up.

"I'd rather not die," Foaly murmured, than he spoke louder, "You go, I'll quickly close up here. Then I'll meet you outside, don't do anything rash."

Bill walked outside with a slight sway, his brow furrowed; _shoot, _Foaly thought, _he probably doesn't know what rash means. _As if to prove his point a large crash resounded from outside and Foaly winced. But then something else caught his attention, a soft beeping which Bill's yelling had made inaudible. He went to one of the computers making the sound, and gasped. The computer screen read "Copy complete, File sent to computer." Suddenly Foaly's head began to go very fast, he recalled, the voice that wasn't his, but Bill thought was, he recalled Bill putting the map on the computer screen and not taking it down, he remembered how important camp half blood was to gods and demigods alike and he remembered only one name that could ruin that, _Artemis_.

Artemis phoned Minerva silently, if Butler found out, he'd have to explain so much. The ring only sounded twice, before Minerva picked up. Before she got a chance to even utter a greeting, Artemis was talking, "Minerva!" he breathed. "Did you know the gods and the goddesses are real? Their children go to a camp called camp half blood. I figured it out because I overheard someone talking about demigods and those are the children of the gods."

There was a long silence, then in slightly too thick of an accent she replied, "Artemis, I don't believe you, demigods _can't_ exist, I think the person you overheard was slightly crazy." After hearing that sentence Artemis concluded two things, Minerva's thick accent meant she was lying, meaning there was a possibility she was a demigod, and Foaly would _not_ approve of this conversation. Percy also decided he was going to make this conversation brisk.

"Minerva, last summer you went to the United States of America correct, so how did you like camp half blood?"

Minerva gulped, "well, pardon my French," she laughed, Artemis, though did not because it was not a humorous joke, so she continued. "As I was saying pardon my French, but they are all unintelligent imbeciles. Even the children of Athena, _my own siblings, _were idiots. They all expected me to have dyslexia or ADD, _as if_. Not only that, but despite the fact of the camp being full to bursting, they make a HUGE deal about finding recruits."

"Thank you Minerva," Artemis smirked. "That's all I needed to know." Minerva was a genius, and the worst characteristic a genius could possess was a large ego, even he, the great Artemis Fowl, suffered from this at times.

When he hung up the phone Butler glared at him, "I thought you were being good." He growled.

Artemis smiled, "when I want to be; now could you please get the jet ready, we must get to the states as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I need to make a phone call, camp half blood _is_ looking for more demigods after all."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 the Strangest Quest yet – Percy

Percy hid behind the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth was walking by and he was _not _feeling smart today. Apparently, she wasn't feeling dumb, because she walked right past the Poseidon cabin, without a second glance. _So much for a reliable girlfriend,_ Percy thought angrily to himself.

The truth was, Percy was feeling very low spirited today; he hadn't done anything to test his physical skill in months. When he discussed it with Annabeth, she merely told him to shut up, (this could have been because he'd continuously talked to her about it for 3 hours, but she was his GIRLFRIEND, where were her listening skills?)

Since the war against Kronos and Gaea, he had been kicked out of every single sport in camp half blood, because having bathed in the river Styx; _it was unfair for him to participate_. Those were Annabeth's words exactly, despite the fact that he still almost always lost in fights to her.


End file.
